


“Fight for me”

by Aabbott91206



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Doctors, F/F, F/M, Injury’s, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Military Backstory, War AU, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206
Summary: Tadashi Yamaguchi, an army doctor. One of the best in the field, ever since the start of the war he’s been called out into the field and hasn’t been able to return home, and if he was he’d never would have been able to meet..him.Tsukishima kei. A soldier on the eastern front, injured by A gunshot to the rib cage. Tsukishima was brought to him on the 8th of August barely alive due to the loss of blood.And this is where our story begins..
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	1. “Cause I don’t wanna see anyone else die.”

Tadashi Yamaguchi, an army doctor. One of the best in the field, ever since the start of the war he’s been called out into the field and hasn’t been able to return home, and if he was he’d never would have been able to meet..him.

Tsukishima kei. A soldier on the eastern front, injured by A gunshot to the rib cage. Tsukishima was brought to him on the 8th of August barely alive due to the loss of blood. 

And this is where our story begins..

“How’s the wound healing up on him?” Tadashi asked one of the nurses “it’s doing fine, minorly infected but with some antibiotics it should be okay” she replied.

“That’s good, how are his vitals?”he questioned.

“Normal”.

“Great” he said, clipboard in hand “let him know I’ll be in to see him later”. He said before walking off to tend to other wounded soldiers.

Tadashi hated seeing all these people in pain no matter if he was helping them or not. Just seeing all these people in pain brought him back. Brought him back to where he didn’t wanna be. 

He shook out those thoughts no he wasn’t there he didn’t feel that way it was all a lie, he was helping these people and they're all gonna be alright 

——————————

Later in the day tadashi went and knocked on the door of tsukishima's room “yes.” Heard come from the other side. With that he opened the door “how's it going.” He asked “it’s fine, is there something you need?” Tsukishima sneered.

“Just checking up on you” Tadashi walked into the room and shut the door “how's the wound feeling ?”. 

“It feels just fine thank you” Tsushima was never one to accept help from people but ever since he was shot he was forced to. Everyday every night people constantly checking up on him, to him it was annoying But to everyone else it was necessary.

They said the bullet had entered on the left side of his ribs barely missing his lungs, and had been giving him multiple infections.

But they assured him that soon he could get back to the front, back in the fight, not just sitting around while others risked their lives. 

“Inkona said your wound had another infection, does it hurt?” Yamaguchi asked him. He shifted around on the bed not really sure how to answer yes it hurt but he didn’t want to tell him that, knowing it’ll just result in him having to take more antibiotics. 

“So it does hurt, I’ll get you some medication later tonight for it, so how was it” tadashi questioned. 

“How was what” tsukishima moved his gaze away from the others and to the end of the bed.  
“At the front, how was it?” Tadashi clarified.

“It was tough but worth it, knowing that you’re protecting people in all” Tsukishima answered.

“Yea helping people in some way feels amazing but you shouldn’t put yourself in front of a bullet like that again” yamaguchi said walking over and sitting on the bed next to the other.

“How did you find out about that?” Tsukishima growled “doctor always knows”. 

“Anyway they said you put yourself in front of an enemy gun when it was pointed in front of another soldier, don’t really think you were the selfless type” Yamaguchi said.

“Well sometimes people aren’t what they seem, why are you telling me this anyway” tsukishima remarked at the weird statement.

“Just telling you sometimes putting your life in danger isn’t the best option, even though it may seem like a good option, when it comes to the moment of truth it doesn’t always work out” tadashi said.

“Yeah, well sometimes that’s how life is, you have to make sacrifices”. Tsukishima said.

“It doesn’t mean you should pay with your life, know what you're sacrificing, it could be more than you bargained for”. Yamaguchi said “I’m not trying to Pry on personal matters, I just don’t want to see anyone get hurt”.

“You're working in an army infirmary, people literally come here from injuries” tsukishima bit back. 

“Yea, and I give them all the same talk, about how they shouldn’t be risking so much and to be careful, even if your in the army” tadashi informerd.

“Well you shouldn’t waste your time I’m heading straight back to the front line after I get out of here, and you can’t change my mind ” tsukishima scoffed. He wasn’t gonna let some doctor walk in and tell him to stop fighting.

“Alright then if I can’t change your mind “ tadashi got up and walked to the door.

“Why do you care?” Tsukishima asked.

“Why do I care? Simple really,” he turned around and looked Tsukishima in the eyes “I don’t wanna see anybody else die.”


	2. “I miss you mom.”

“You don’t want anyone to die? Death is inevitable moron” tsukishima said 

“Maybe that’s the case, but even so I want to prolong it as long as I can, in everyone” Tadashi turned his gaze to the ground “I want everyone to live long, happy and fulfilled lives”.

“Well that’s not how life works”. Tsushima scoffed “and only Morons think it does”.

“Your right it’s not how life is but doesn’t mean I can’t try,now does it?” Yamaguchi asked, looking back at the wounded soldier.

Tsukishima has nothing to say to him. Yamaguchi sounded crazy but the tone in his voice was determined, determined like he’d lost something.

Something that he couldn’t get back..

—————————————

It was all years ago, before the war started. 

Back in Tadashi's hometown, Wattamatsu, he could still remember the street name that they used to live in. Back when times were good, and life was sweet, if only he knew how quick that sweet life would take a turn for the worst. 

“Mom I’m home!” A 10 year old tadashi yelled as he walked in through the door. He took off his shoes, tadashi waited for his mom to answer “mom?” He called again wondering if his mother just didn’t hear him.

Atsume Yamaguchi, A very kind and thoughtful woman. Would do anything to help  
Even the scariest of strangers, that’s what Tadashi admired about her, she was willing to help anyone….. except herself.

Tadashi walked around his house calling for his mother “mom?” He tried again just to revive no answer.

“Where did she go?” He asked himself. His mother wasn’t one to leave the house without him if he wasn’t home, or without leaving a note at the least.

After looking around the bottom floor of the home he decided to search the upper half of the house for some trace of his mother.

He slowly walked up the stairs counting the creaky boards, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, then he was at the top floor, “mom”  
He tried again hoping the woman would answer 

He looked at his bedroom door and opened everything still in the place it was in the morning. The bed messy and unmade, toys scattered throughout the floor.

After looking through his bedroom he continued to search the house. He made his way around the corners of the hallway weary growing with every step. 

He decided to check his mother’s room next. He got to the end of the hallway and pushed open the door.

Tadashi stared at the lifeless corpse in front of him, time felt as if it had stopped in that very moment. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, he just stood there staring at the image in front of him.

Knowing life would never be the same.  
—————————

“I know it sounds… crazy, but that’s what I’m trying to do, “ Tadashi said.

“You're crazy..'' Tsukishima said “but your heads in the right place” even though he hated to admit it Tadashi's dream sounded crazy but not anywhere near impossible to achieve.

“Thank you, you're the first person that’s believed it could come true, “ Tadashi smiled.

“Don’t mention it, but just cause I think your heads in the right place doesn’t mean I don’t still think you're crazy, “ tsukishima said.

“Wouldn't ask you to think any other way “.  
——————————-

After that whole ordeal yamaguchi went back to his room to fill out some paperwork.

While doing the usual patient release forms his eyes kept trailing off to the box he had on his desk. After getting almost no work done he finally opened the box and took out the paper he had inside. 

As he read through the paper he began to cry, tears falling on after another. After he had finished reading the paper he muttered a soft 

“I miss you mom.”


End file.
